


Not All Who Wander Are Lost

by Dhyana



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Experiments, Gen, Kree headcanons, Life on the Dark Aster, a little show of dominance, and slightly non-con touching, yet not from the one you're expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhyana/pseuds/Dhyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is vulnerable." <i>At least in some moments.</i></p><p>She hadn't just said it to convince Yondu. She had known for sure that Ronan truly <i>is vulnerable</i> in some moments. Even though it made her sick to use his only weakness against him, which, acutally, was the one thing that made him not a bad person for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Who Wander Are Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the scene where Gamora was telling the others that Ronan is vulnerable. I thought that something must have happened, that she maybe had discovered something that made him weak. Thus this story formed in my mind.
> 
> Obviously not true in any way, just head-canons :]
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

It wasn't her first time that she wandered around the Dark Aster. She had done it multiple times to entertain herself, to get away from Nebula and/or Ronan or just to satisfy her need for knowledge. The Kree warship was so vast and massive, that it was easy to lose oneself and still find new chambers.

The soldier's barracks had been mildy interesting for her, more smelling disgustingly than anything else, so she never went there again. The kitchens, however, had sparked her interest in the different creatures living abroad this ship: so many types of meals had been prepared, catering to every taste and nutritional need. She had seen how special bread was made specifically for her and, without being seen, had snatched a piece and continued her stroll munching on it.

The huge excersise compartment, which included a gym, shooting range and other arenas was known to her since day one, so she skipped that part on purpose everytime she started to wander again.

This time it drew her deeper into the core of the ship, where she thought the engines would be located. Some signs even marked them on her way, but she must have missed a turn and ended up completely somewhere else. From the looks it must be the MedBay, the hospital so to speak. It was the first time that she saw more female creatures on the corridors than anywhere else on this ship. Well, at least they looked female, like the monks and witches Ronan used for his dressing up spectacle.

Small rooms were lining the sides of the corridor which she walked down. It was even possible to look inside each and every room due to glass doors. Some had patients inside, hooked up on medical equipment, monitoring their heart rates and metabolisms. They were mostly Sakaraan soldiers, yet here and there were other creatures as well. One looked like a chef from the kitchens. One of his hands was bandaged, though his visible, heavily burned fingers indicated no good end.

A brightly lit room came closer with each step, so Gamora slowed down her pace. A red cross marked the room from the outside and, looking slowly around the corner to peek inside, it unfolded as the nurse station. One nurse was standing in the corner of the room, back facing Gamora, and typed into a computer, totally unaware of the intruder.

Unseen and without making any noise, Gamora continued her way down the corridor. She wanted to look for the storing place, in hope to find some medication to ease her hurting shoulder. She had taken a serious blow from Nebula, thus some pain killers would be nice. Asking for them was impossible though. If Nebula or Ronan would know about that she would be done. On this ship, 'survival of the fittest' was truly cutting it.

The more she was astounded when she passed a room with a blue man lying inside.

_Another Kree?_

She peeked through the glass door to check if someone else was inside the room. Not seeing anyone, Gamora conciously slowed down her breathing and heart beat, going into her bodies stealth mode, and opened the door to slid inside.

Low beeps and a humming static noise underlined the sterile atmosphere of the dimly lit room. The only real light source in there was a lamp, directly hanging above the blue man, which also radiated a nice warmth. The man was lying on his side, curled up like a small child, and was only half covered by a black, thin blanket, that was lying over his legs. His upper body was completely naked, only a band around his biceps and another around his chest, wired up with a huge machine in the corner, were covering a tiny part. The arm on which he was lying was extended and hooked up through a needle with another large machine.

Drawing in the sight, Gamora realized that the man was vast asleep - and _Ronan_.

Her eyes scanned the room and found what she was looking for: the patient's report. It hung next to one of the machines. Approaching it slowly, she took the clipboard off from the wall and browsed through the first file that popped up:

19:08     Administered Virus T09-AC-A0+ into subject  
19:11     Subject completely paralyzed; concious  
19:12     Subject's main heart stopped; unconcious; administered 25mg of Adrenaline  
19:12     Subject stable; both hearts beating; unconcious  
19:15     Subject concious; completely paralyzed  
19:31     Subject can bend right index finger and left thumb  
20:00     Subject can bend all fingers on right hand, lost feeling in left hand  
21:00     Subject can move right hand and bend index finger on left hand  
22:30     Administered Amino-Compound; Administered Vitamin-Compound; Administered Mineral-Compound; Subject asleep

_What the hell is this?_

Gamora browsed through more files and was disgusted, no, shocked, by earlier entries. Especially one caught her eyes, because it was dated just 4 days ago. She could clearly remember that day. Ronan had acted differently, which she then had dismissed as trivial. He had used his Universal Weapon more than once to steady himself. He normally never did that - and now she had found the answer why he had done it: the night before he had been in here. The virus, which then had been ingested into his body, had destroyed most of his muscles and soft tissue, as the report made nauseously clear, yet after 8 hours he had _walked_ out of here.

_But why would they do that?_

Putting the clipboard back, she screened the room again. Something had to be in here to reveal this secret. No warrior would destroy his body on purpose, especially not Ronan, who was viewed by her as the epitome of vanity. All his sacrifices were fueling his blood bath, which was supposed to keep his skin clean and glowing. Or was it?

However, the only thing that looked as if it didn't belong in here - next to her - was a metal box, standing under a desk, with the words 'HALA' written on it. Gamora decided to open it. She knew that Ronan's homeworld was exactly that planet in the Greater Magellanic Cloud. Maybe it would disclose the secret? She crouched down, pulled the box closer and opened the lid carefully.

Then she held her breath.

Bags of blood, cooled, neatly arranged and labeled individually, were inside. Her eyes widened and slowly, not knowing if she was doing the right thing, she took out one bag, inspecting it further:

 **Deliver to:** HALA  
**Hospital:** MERCIFUL QUEEN GARDENS  
**Treatment:** Immunity Virus T05 - O R - 100% healing chance Virus T05  
**Donor:** Fiyero, Ronan

 _What_ , a low gasp escaped her, _this ... this is Ronan's blood!_

She put the bag back and closed the lid of the metal box.

 _Dear gods_ , she thought, _is he enduring that to help people on Hala?_

She stood up and walked over to face the Kree. He was still vast asleep, his only movement being his torso rising and falling with each breath he was drawing. Now that she focussed on it, the tube, which was sticking in the crook of his arm, wasn't delivering anything _into_ his body, but sucking it out. His blue skin suddenly didn't look so radiant anymore and his face was so calm and serene that she only realized what she was doing when it was already too late: stroking his cheek.

The Kree had opened his eyes and was staring at her. Gamora saw that he was instantely tensing up, yet that was all what he was capable of; he was still too paralyzed to do anything else. He flexed his right hand, the left one didn't move at all again, and his breathing accelerated, making him puff and hiss.

"Calm down, Ronan!" She spoke with a soft yet stern voice and placed her hands on his shaking upper body. "I won't hurt you."

He gritted his teeth and growled angrily at her. It seemed that the paralysis even affected his ability to speak.

"I will not do anything. I will go. Please, calm down."

Ronan's actions showed her that he wasn't so sure if he could believe her. After all, she was a daughter of Thanos and the deadliest woman in the Galaxy, and he merely alive, lying defenseless at her mercy. His right hand flexed and droplets of sweat formed on his forehead. His eyes jumped between her and the large machine behind her, which was hooked up with his arm. She understood his unspoken question and slowly shook her head:

"I didn't change anything. The machines are still working fine."

With that said, she saw that Ronan relaxed. He slowly closed his eyes and opened them again, as if he tried to say 'thank you'.

Gamora, fully aware of her advantage, spoke again: "At least ... now you know how I feel living here. Always in fear." She began to stroke the Kree's cheek again. And, to prove a point, wandered with her other hand over the side of the blue torso. She knew that Ronan loathed it when someone was touching him or things that belonged to him. Even the Exolon monks would die if they touched him inappropriately during his ceremony. She didn't know why, she could only guess. He began to bare his teeth more and more the further her hand travelled down, which she took as proof. She stopped on his abdominal muscles, mere inches before she would reach the thin blanket.

 _This is enough_ , she told herself and withdrew her hand. Ronan's eyes burned with fury when she met them with hers.

"May your nightmares be haunted by me as well."

She turned, and left.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are there to entertain you :P
> 
>  [Follow me on tumblr!](http://diarmour.tumblr.com/)


End file.
